


A Canvas of Sunshine

by Adka2333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Paint, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Pet Names, Teasing, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Tōru paints on themselves to help them relax, Hajime joins the fun.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	A Canvas of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> This could be considered a vent fic? Except for I didn't write out the vent part and went straight for the comfort. The author is trans and they like Tōru, simple as that.  
> Thank You to the best beta for keeping me sane this week

Tōru sat on a stool, looking intently into the mirror on the wall, every so often shifting their gaze to the left arm resting on their thigh. Nose scrunched up in laser focused expression, as their right arm, carefully traced the silver dipped brush along faint pencil guidelines. Breathing quietly in a rhythmic manner, they were slowly becoming more aware of the constant, unchanging thrumming of blood under their skin.

It wasn't like during the matches, no; the blood wasn't roaring in their veins, running restlessly, filled with adrenaline and fire, it was… Gentle, steady, and, one could even dare to think, almost peaceful.

The barely-there tickling feeling of the bristles against their skin, the way their arm hair stood on the ends as, both the bristles and the slight afternoon breeze, caressed it gently.

"And what the hell are you doing exactly, if I may ask?"

Hajime inquired, arms crossed over his chest as Mocha's blue eyes peered down at Tōru curiously from where she was perched on their fiancé's shoulder.

"Aw, Iwa-chan, good afternoon to you too.” They mumbled half-heartedly, focusing on the branches weaving up their biceps into an intricate pattern. 

The man that they thought knew them better than they could ever know themselves huffed softly, watching with amusement. He learned in quietly as he blew at the sensitive shell of their ear, putting a cold palm to their abdomen, causing them to shriek and almost fall off their seat as they jumped at the unpleasant sensation. Same cold arms gripped them tightly by the waist, setting them straight in their seat.

"Iwaizumi!" They hissed in betrayal, lips pulled into a thin line "you should have told me you just washed your hands, you made me mess up!"

“That’s how you thank me for not letting you crack your skull on the damn floor? Fine, I’ll remember to let you fall next time.“ He teased, gently flicking the silver feather earring on his partner’s ear, but not making any move to pull away.

They raised their shoulders, shifting their back to Hajime with a huff. 

“Want me to fix it?” He proposed, nosing at the crook of the other’s neck, his fingers running absentmindedly through the cool fabric of Tōru’s long, baby blue skirt.

“Yes, please.” They said, right before getting scooped up into the air with seemingly no effort.

Hajime set his spouse-to-be down on the plush, gray carpet in the living room, dropping Mocha gently in their lap despite the kitten’s heated protests.

“Drama queen“ he grumbled, sitting behind Toru and resting his back against the sofa “she gets it from you”

Tōru hummed in agreement, running their hands through the silky fur as a soft smile danced on their lips.

They shivered slightly when the cool paint touched their neck again.

“If you keep twitching, I’ll make sure you wake up tomorrow with the bushiest fucking sharpie mustache you ever did see. This is a threat.” He said evenly, seemingly not even remotely phased by the words that just left his mouth.

Tōru recoiled, grasping in horror and stopping the petting abruptly.

"I said stop twitching, Shittykawa!" He huffed insistently, wrapping his legs around his partner's torso to keep them from wiggling around.

"Better get it out of your system now, You won't be able to call me that anymore in a few months after I finally take your name, Iwa-chan!" They said with a hint of triumph, emphasizing the nickname in an overly peppy tone of voice. Hajime's eyes lit up in a mischievous manner, even though the other couldn't quite see it.

"Is that so, Tōru? Or rather… Mr Iwaizumi?" He grinned, knowing he gained the upper hand as Tōru's hand squeezed his thigh at the 'innocent' teasing.

"You are unbelievable Hajime, you know that?"

"Maybe"

They shook their head in disbelief, grinning widely they whipped around, pressing a wet kiss to Hajime's cheek.

"Want me to do yours after you're done?" They asked, watching his face flush from an unexpected display of affection.

" If you're gonna move around more, I swear I am going to kick you, but sure, seems like fun..." he paused, biting his cheek in a hesitant manner "and if you want we can do a little manicure with that nailpolish set from Mattsun? You mentioned you wanted to try painting your nails recently, yeah?" He offered, knowing how big of a change it may be doing it for the first time, so he wanted to be there for them. He promised them he'd be there for them through every step of the way in their transition. If it made them happy, he was happy.

Tōru's eyes lit up with billions of stars, putting the sky to shame as they jumped into a hug, squealing with glee.

"You're the best, Starlight! I love you so much!"

Hajime's heart fluttered as he heard the rare nickname, it was not used often, but even so, they both knew, that just one word held enough love to last them a lifetime.

"Yes Sunshine," he whispered, putting a palm to their heart and touching their foreheads together "I know."


End file.
